My Lovely Nutritionist
by chochoberry
Summary: [KrisHo] Kamu tahu tidak ? Dr. Kris dipindah tugaskan ke China oleh appanya/KENAPA HARUS KAMU ? DOKTER SPESIALIS SYARAF DISINI ADA BANYAK, BUKAN HANYA KAMU ? TAPI KENAPA HARUS KAMU YANG PINDAH KE CHINA ?" teriak Suho, dia marah, dia kecewa, dia sedih, dia benar-benar tidak mau Kris pergi. Tanpa ia sadari, bulir bening mengalir dari matanya. -bad summary-


**Tittle : My Lovely Nutritionist**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Kim JoonMyun, & other**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok* ._._**

ooo

ooo

ooo

Kim JoonMyun atau biasa dipanggil Suho oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia adalah ahli gizi di Seoul International Hospital. Setiap hari pekerjaannya adalah mengitung kebutuhan gizi pasien di rumah sakit itu, membuat menu yang sesuai dengan penyakit pasien, mengawasi kegiatan pengolahan bahan makanan hingga makanan itu sampai kepada pasien dan melakukan penyuluhan, kadangkala dia juga menerima pasien atau keluarga pasien yang hendak berkonsultasi soal gizi padanya.

Suho adalah namja yang murah senyum, baik, tutur katanya halus dan lembut jadi jangan heran jika semua pasien di sana sangat menyukainya, meskipun Seoul International Hospital mempunyai lebih dari 20 ahli gizi namun Suho lah yang paling terkenal di antara semuanya.

"Suho hyung―aku ke kantin dulu ya ? hyung mau titip sesuatu ?" tanya Jongdae yang merupakan teman seruangannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih―aku membawa bekal dari rumah lagian aku harus menyelesaikan menu untuk Tn. Park yang baru saja selesai melakukan operasi usus buntu" ujar Suho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu―aku pergi dulu ya hyung" pamit Jongdae, sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Suho pun mengambil bekalnya yang berupa sandwich lalu memakannya perlahan sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

CKLEK !

Suho yang mendengar pintu ruangannya di buka langsung menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Wajah Suho mendadak berubah menjadi tidak enak saat mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintunya.

"Haissh―dia lagi" batin Suho.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya, yang dibalas oleh tatapan kesal dari Suho.

"Mau apa lagi kamu kesini, Kris ?" tanya Suho dengan nada kesal.

"Aku hanya mau menemuimu, apa tidak boleh ?"

"Tidak boleh―aku sibuk ! lebih baik kamu pergi, urusi saja pekerjaanmu !" ujar Suho sambil terus melanjutkan acara menghitung menu.

"Yaa ! jutek sekali ! kamu bisa bersikap baik pada pasien disini tapi kenapa denganku tidak ?" tanya Kris yang saat ini telah duduk di hadapan Suho.

Suho mendengus kesal, "Karena kamu datang kesini hanya mengangguku saja ! kamu tahu tidak ? aku bosan melihat wajahmu setiap hari !"

"Tapi aku tidak bosan melihat wajahmu malahan sehari saja tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya ada yang kurang".

Suho memutar bola matanya jengah, ini adalah kesekian kalinya Kris menggombal dan gombalannya sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Kris, kamu itu seorang dokter―lebih baik kamu duduk manis di ruanganmu, siapa tahu ada yang butuh bantuanmu"

"Tenang saja, semua pasienku sudah aku berikan obat tidur dosis tinggi, jadi mereka nggak akan bangun sampai besok pagi" ujar Kris dengan santainya, sedangkan Suho langsung menatap Kris horor, dia tidak menyangka Kris melakukan itu―iya, kalau pasiennya bangun kalau keterusan gimana ? bisa-bisa wajah Kris masuk koran dengan judul "Dokter muda menyebabkan pasiennya meninggal gara-gara jatuh cinta pada ahli gizi" kalau itu terjadi, Suho bersumpah akan pergi dari Seoul untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku bercanda Suho-ya―aku bisa dipecat jika melakukan hal itu" ujar Kris lagi saat menyadari wajah Suho berubah tidak enak.

Suho menghembuskan nafas kesalnya, setidaknya apa yang ditakutkannya tidak menjadi kenyataan dan dia tidak harus pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang bisakah kamu pergi dari hadapanku sekarang ? aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku" Suho mengusir Kris, dengan nada yang sangat halus tentunya.

"Kamu jahat sekali sih―beginikah cara ahli gizi di rumah sakit ini menangani pasiennya, uhh―sepertinya aku harus melapor pada appa kalau ada ahli gizi yang perlu diajarkan bagaimana caranya bersikap baik pada pasien" ujar Kris sambil memandang Suho.

Suho menggeram kesal saat mendengar ucapan Kris, "Tapi kamu bukan pasien, Kris ! kamu itu namja pabo yang selalu mengangguku setiap saat !" teriak Suho marah.

"Aku bukan menganggumu, Suho ! aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku ini sangat mencintaimu dan aku mau kamu menjadi kekasihku !" Kris juga ikutan teriak, kesal juga melihat Suho yang tidak bisa memahami perasaannya.

Suho menghela napas panjang, "Kris―sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak menyukaimu jadi aku mohon berhentilah mengangguku".

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Suho, kalau boleh jujur hatinya sakit saat cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Suho. "Aku akan terus menganggumu sampai kamu bisa menyukaiku, Suho-ya" ujar Kris lirih, setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kris langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan Suho.

Setelah kepergian Kris, Suho langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Moodnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya hilang gara-gara kedatangan Kris.

"Dasar namja bodoh ! kamu mendatangiku setiap saat, mengangguku dengan gombalan bodohmu, menyatakan cinta padaku dengan cara yang tidak ada manis-manisnya―aku juga menyukaimu, Kris Wu !" ujar Suho, matanya berkaca-kaca saat ini, hatinya benar-benar sesak karena cinta yang ada di hadapannya tidak bisa ia raih.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari ini, Kris tidak mendatangi Suho. Membuat namja mungil ini heran karena tidak biasanya Kris menhilang tiba-tiba begini. Suho merasa ada yang kurang kalau Kris tidak menganggunya, bolehkah Suho mengatakan kalau ia merindukan Kris ?

"Suho hyung, tumben sekali dokter tiang itu tidak menemuimu ?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jongdae-ya―mungkin dia sangat sibuk" jawab Suho.

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, hyung saja yang menemui Kris hyung―sekali-kali gantian dong, masa iya Kris hyung terus yang menemui hyung".

Suho terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongdae, dia merasa ucapan Jongdae ada benarnya. Tidak apa-apa kan dia mengunjungi Kris ?

"Ah ! aku lupa memberikan leaflet pola makan pasien hipertensi ini pada Tn. Choi ! aduh, gimana ini ? hari ini Tn. Choi akan pulang" ujar Jongdae sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Yasudah―cepat sana kamu berikan keburu Tn. Choi pulang".

"Tapi hyung―ruangan kita dengan kamar Tn. Choi sangat jauh, lalu aku juga harus cepat menyerahkan pola menu ini pada pihak dapur―"

"Kamu mau minta bantuanku untuk mengantarkan leaflet itu pada Tn. Choi kan ?" Suho memotong ucapan Jongdae.

Jongdae nyengir lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah―aku akan mengantarkan leaflet ini pada Tn. Choi" Suho mengambil sebuah leaflet di meja Jongdae.

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung"

"Iya" ujar Suho singkat, lalu ia pun keluar dari ruangannya.

Kamar Tn. Choi benar-benar jauh dari ruangan Suho dan Jongdae. Ruangan ahli gizi berada di lantai dasar, sedangkan kamar Tn. Choi berada di lantai 3 itupun harus melalui beberapa belokan.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Suho akhirnya sampai di ruangan Tn. Choi. Dia pun mengetuk pintu, dan tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Oh―Suho ya ! ayo masuk !"

Suho mengangguk pelan lalu ia pun masuk. Ia dapat melihat Tn. Choi sedang mengepak barang-barangnya dengan dibantu oleh istrinya. Tadi, yang membukakan pintu untuk Suho adalah anak Tn. Choi.

"Annyeong haseyo"

"Ah ! nado annyeong Suho-ya" ujar Tn dan Ny Choi bersamaan.

Suho tersenyum, "Bagaimana keadaan ahjussi sekarang ?"

"Lebih baik―berkat aku mematuhi diet darimu, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat" ujar Tn. Choi senang.

"Iya―kami berterima kasih sekali padamu, Suho-ya" Ny. Choi menepuk pundak Suho pelan.

"Sama-sama ahjumma, itu sudah menjadi tugas saya―oh ya, saya sengaja datang kesini untuk menyerahkan ini pada kalian" ujar Suho sambil menyerahkan leaflet pada Ny. Choi.

"Itu adalah leaflet tentang diet hipertensi, disitu juga ada contoh menu untuk penderita hipertensi, jadi saya berharap leaflet ini dapat membantu Choi ahjussi untuk mengatur pola hidup sehat" terang Suho panjang lebar. "Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, ahjussi dan ahjumma bisa menemui saya".

Tn dan Ny Choi mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih, Suho-ya".

"Sama-sama ahjussi, ahjumma―baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu―saya masih ada pekerjaan" pamit Suho.

Suho pun meninggalkan ruangan Tn. Choi, namun matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah ruangan. Di pintunya tertulis "Dr. Kris Wu".

Suho terdiam, dia terus memandangi pintu itu. Suho benar-benar bingung sekarang, apakah ia harus menemui Kris atau tidak. Tapi, ia benar-benar merindukan Kris, ia ingin melihat wajah Kris meskipun hanya sesaat.

Suho pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Kris. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, kuping Suho mendengar sebuah percakapan antara dua orang perawat yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Kamu tahu tidak ? Dr. Kris dipindah tugaskan ke China oleh appanya".

"Oh ya !? kenapa mendadak begitu ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas mulai besok Dr. Kris tidak akan bekerja disini lagi".

"Ah―kita kehilangan salah satu dokter tampan deh"

Suho membeku mendengar itu semua. Kris akan pindah ke China ? jadi, kemaren itu adalah hari terakhir Kris menganggunya. Tidak ! ini tidak boleh terjadi, Kris tidak boleh pindah ke China, seenaknya saja setelah dia menanam benih cinta di hatinya tiba-tiba dia ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

BRAAAK !

Tanpa belas kasihan, Suho membuka pintu ruangan kerja Kris dengan paksa, membuat Kris kaget. Untung saja, Kris sedang sendirian.

"Suho ! apa yang kamu lakukan !?"

BRAAK !

Lagi-lagi, Suho menutup pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Yaaa ! bisakah kamu pelan-pelan, aku tidak mau pintu ruanganku rusak karena perbuatanmu !"

Suho tidak mempedulikan kemarahan Kris. "Kamu benar-benar akan pindah ke China ?"

Kris membulatkan matanya kaget, darimana Suho tahu kalau dirinya akan pindah ke China ? padahal, Kris baru akan memberitahunya hari ini. "Darimana kamu tahu hal itu ?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu aku tahu darimana, jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi !"

Kris menghela napas panjang, "Iya―aku dipindah tugaskan disana, karena ada salah satu rumah sakit China yang kekurangan dokter spesialis syaraf".

"Kenapa kamu menyetujuinya ?"

Kris memandang Suho heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Suho bertanya seperti itu ?

"Appa memintaku untuk melakukan hal ini, jadi―" ucapan Kris terhenti karena Suho keburu memotong ucapannya.

"KENAPA HARUS KAMU !? DOKTER SPESIALIS SYARAF DISINI ADA BANYAK, BUKAN HANYA KAMU !? TAPI KENAPA HARUS KAMU YANG PINDAH KE CHINA !?" teriak Suho, dia marah, dia kecewa, dia sedih, dia benar-benar tidak mau Kris pergi. Tanpa ia sadari, bulir bening mengalir dari matanya.

Kris tercekat melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba berteriak lalu menangis. Diapun mengahmpiri Suho, "Kamu kenapa heum ?"

Bukannya menjawab, Suho malah langsung memeluk Kris erat. "Jangan pergi―hiks―ku mohon, jangan pergi―tetaplah disini―hiks" Suho terisak di dada Kris.

Kris benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Suho. Namun, di sudut hatinya ia merasa senang, Suho tidak menginginkan ia pergi, bukankah itu berarti―ah, Kris tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu.

Kris membalas pelukan Suho, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Apakah kamu tahu ? kamu adalah alasan mengapa aku menyetujui permintaan appa untuk pindah ke China".

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Kris dengan mata sembabnya, "Aku ? kenapa aku ?"

"Iya―kamu ada orang yang sangat aku cintai, setiap hari aku menyatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kamu terus menolakku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dan terus memaksamu untuk bisa mencintaiku. Namun kemudian, appa datang kepadaku―beliau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, appa bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang egois dan suka memaksakan kehendak, sudah tahu kamu tidak mencintaiku tapi aku terus memaksamu. Lalu, appa menyuruhku untuk pindah ke China agar aku tidak menganggumu, awalnya aku tidak mau tapi aku sadar kamu juga butuh kebebasan, kebebasan untuk menyerahkan cintamu pada orang lain".

"Bodoh ! Kris bodoh―hiks―setiap hari kamu selalu menggangguku, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan sekarang kamu mau berhenti mengangguku " Suho membenamkan wajahnnya di dada Kris.

"Eh !? maksudmu !?"

"Aku juga meyukai―eh tidak aku juga mencintaimu bodoh !"

"Apa !? benarkah !? kalau kamu memang mencintaiku, kenapa kamu selalu menolak perasaanku ?"

Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris, "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal kamu mengangguku, tapi kemudian aku melihat kamu memeluk dan mencium pipi seorang yeoja jadi aku kira kamu sudah mempunyai pacar, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaan suka ku dalam-dalam tapi kemudian kamu terus mengangguku, dan hasilnya adalah rasa sukaku semakin bertambah besar padamu, tapi aku terus berusaha menepis perasaan ini karena aku nggak mau jadi penganggu hubungan kalian dan aku juga tidak mau jadi selingkuhan".

Kris melongo mendengar penjelasan Suho, hanya gara-gara ia memeluk dan mencium seorang yeoja, Suho langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai pacar. "Hei―aku ini masih single tahu ! yeoja yang kamu lihat kemarin itu adalah sahabatku, sok tahu !".

Kini giliran Suho yang melongo, oh andai saja dia tahu kalau yeoja itu bukan pacar Kris, mungkin sekarang ia sudah jadian dengan dokter tiang ini.

Kris tekekeh melihat raut wajah Suho, "Hmm―jadi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi padamu, Suho-ya―" Kris memegang tangan Suho, "Aku mencintaimu―jadilah kekasihku ".

Suho menghapus sisa air matanya dengan tangannya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kris langsung menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya. Ah―hatinya benar-benar senang sekarang, karena saat ini Suho telah resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Lalu―apakah kamu akan tetap pergi ke China ?"

"Tentu saja tidak―aku akan tetap berada di sini dan akan terus menganggumu" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

Suho tersenyum, "Ganggulah aku sepuas hatimu, Kris".

"Oke―aku akan menganggumu dengan cara yang pasti akan kamu suka" Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho dan dipandangnya wajah Suho yang sedang kebingungan.

"Apa―hmmmppp" belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir Suho telah dibungkam oleh bibir Kris. Dilumatnya lembut bibir Suho, tangannya semakin mendorong pinggang Suho ke depan, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Kris sambil mengusap bibir Suho yang basah akibat ciuman mereka tadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu".

Dan bibir mereka menyatu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

**END**

* * *

**gue emang suka bikin fanfict dengan ending ngegantung/? entah kenapa, itu udah kebiasaan gue -_-**  
**jadi maaf ye, kalau endingnya nggak sesuai ma keinginan kalian, atau kalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri itu cerita endingnya gimana ._.v**  
**sekali lagi maaf ye ~**

**and the last, big thank's to semua yang mau baca fanfict abal-abal gue, dengan atau tanpa review :D **


End file.
